One shot Rosa y Clavel
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Este es un pequeño one shot creado con muchísimo cariño por el día de "San Valentín", en donde hare uso muy a mi manera de dos de los personajes de "Dragón Ball" que más adoro "Gokú y Milk", este One Shot será la antesala de una nueva historia GoChi que en algún momento publicare.


**ONE SHOT POR EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**

" **ROSA Y CLAVEL"**

Este es un pequeño one shot creado con muchísimo cariño por el día de "San Valentín", en donde hare uso muy a mi manera de dos de los personajes de "Dragón Ball" que más adoro "Gokú y Milk", este One Shot será la antesala de una nueva historia GoChi que en algún momento publicare.

A continuación les dejo este pequeño one shot que espero llegue hacer de su agrado.

" **ROSA Y CLAVEL"**

Un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado estaba sentado sobre una gigantesca roca mirando el atardecer mientras pensaba: Mañana es el día de San Valentín, Milk siempre me anda recordando ello de un tiempo para acá, antes nunca lo menciono pero ahora parece muy emocionada esperando esa fecha, según ella especial, dice que es una fecha muy importante pues se celebra la amistad y el amor y pues ella es mi amiga desde hace muchos años, desde que nos quedamos solos luego de aquel accidente aéreo, la verdad hasta ahora no sé cómo los dos sobrevivimos a ello a ello a pesar de ser unos niños pudimos lograrlo, desde entonces vivimos en este lugar, no quisimos volver a la ciudad a pesar de que logramos encontrar la manera de llegar a un pueblo cercano al lugar donde vivimos, no tenía caso volver ya no teníamos a nadie esperándonos, perdimos a nuestra familia, solo nos tenemos los dos por ello ella es muy especial para mí pues comparte mi misma historia, es huérfana como yo pero a pesar de ello tiene una fortaleza increíble además se preocupa tanto por mí, siempre está pendiente de todo lo que yo necesite por ello tengo que darle algo especial el día de mañana ¿pero qué?.

Los pensamientos del apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una bella jovencita pelinegra que llego junto a él y le deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía.

¡Milk¡ dijo Gokú mirando intrigado a su bella amiga.

Me tenías preocupada, pensé que aún no volvías del bosque, dijo la bella jovencita pelinegra sentándose junto a él mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Pues volví hace algunos minutos pero tuve ganas de ver el atardecer, dijo el jovencito mirando con ternura a su bella amiga.

Prepare un pastel de manzana, dijo Milk sonriendo.

¿En serio?, dijo Gokú feliz.

Sí, pero es para mañana, dijo Milk.

Pero, ¿por qué?, sabes que me encanta el pastel de manzana, decía Gokú con nostalgia.

Lo sé, por eso lo hice para comérnoslo mañana, ya te explique Gokú mañana es un día muy especial, se celebra la amistad y el amor, lo oí hace algunas semanas cuando fui al pueblo para intercambiar algunos frutos por otros alimentos además las tiendas estaban llenas de lindo detalles para obsequiar, decía Milk con ilusión.

¿Te gustaría tener uno de esos detalles?, dijo el jovencito de cabello alborotado con inocencia.

Pues sería lindo recibir un detalle en un día así de especial, no sé si esos detalles que vi en las tiendas, yo creo que el detalle debe salir del corazón de cada uno, no importa el tamaño, si no el significado del mismo, dijo Milk levantando su cabeza del hombro de su amigo para mirarlo con ternura.

Si tienes razón, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Ya está haciendo frio, es hora de entrar, dijo Milk con dulzura mientras se ponía de pie.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Gokú haciendo lo mismo.

Te quiero, dijo Milk con una dulce sonrisa antes de darle un cálido beso en la mejilla a su amigo para luego echar a correr hacia una pequeña cabaña.

¡Milk¡ dijo Gokú suspirando llevando su mano hacia la mejilla que la pelinegra le había besado.

 **Minutos después:**

El par de jovencitos estaban dentro de la modesta casita, la pelinegra tarareaba alguna canción que alguna vez escucho cuando fue al pueblo al tiempo que servía la cena que compartirla con su amigo al tiempo que este la miraba desde el lugar donde estaba sentado mientras pensaba: Un detalle que salga del corazón, eso es tengo que darle algo que salga de mí, la verdad no me queda mucho tiempo ahora, ya está muy oscuro pero mañana apenas amanezca iré a buscarte las más bellas flores que encuentre en el campo para ti.

El pensamiento del apuesto jovencito fue interrumpido por el sonido de su plato sobre la mesa.

Espero y te guste, dijo Milk con dulzura mientras se sentaba frente al jovencito de cabello alborotado.

De seguro me gustara, todo lo que venga de ti me gusta, dijo Gokú con sinceridad haciendo que su bella amiga se ruborice.

Que cosas dices Gokú, dijo la pelinegra colocando sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro.

¿Dije algo malo?, dijo con inocencia el apuesto jovencito al tiempo que miraba con preocupación el sonrojado rostro de su amiga.

No, claro que no, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Milk, estas muy roja, ¿acaso te dio fiebre?, dijo Gokú poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su amiga y colocar su mano sobre la frente de ella.

No estoy bien, dijo Milk en tono nervioso, retirando la mano de su amigo.

Ambos jovencitos ante el solo contacto de sus pieles sintieron una extraña electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín.

Entonces creo que soy yo quien me voy a enfermar, dijo Gokú con inocencia.

¿Te sientes mal?, dijo Milk preocupada olvidándose de su sonrojo.

Si, sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mí, tal vez ese fruto que me comí en el bosque me causo ese malestar, decía Gokú.

¿Qué malestar?, dijo Milk ya con sus mejillas en normalidad.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, dijo Gokú con calma.

Te preparare un té, dijo Milk.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Gokú.

La pelinegra se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en la casita y le preparo un té a su apuesto amigo, una vez que este estuvo listo se lo alcanzo.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Ya te sientes mejor?, dijo una preocupada pelinegra.

Si Milk, tanto que voy a terminar la deliciosa comida que preparaste, dijo Gokú sonriendo haciendo sonreír a la bella pelinegra.

Luego de acabar la cena el par de jovencitos se dirigieron a sus pequeñas habitaciones en donde cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

 **Habitación de Milk:**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra se encontraba sentada sobre una pequeña cama con la mirada perdida recordando el momento en que su mano se posó sobre la mano de su amigo al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

¡Gokú, te quiero, te quiero mucho¡ pero no sé cómo hacer para que tu notes esto que siento por ti, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por mi culpa, no debo sentir esto por ti, somos como hermanos, pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo, desde hace algunos meses note que el estar a tu lado me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, ¿será que esto es amor?, de ser así no sé qué hare para acallar este sentimiento, no quiero perderte, no quiero que nos distanciemos por mi culpa, lo mejor será no decirte nada, mañana te daré el pastel que te prepare y aparte de ello te daré un pequeño detalle como símbolo del cariño especial que siento por ti, por suerte hoy lo conseguí en el bosque, me recordaron a ti, tu reflejas la pureza de un clavel blanco, en ti no hay maldad ni malicia, solo bondad e inocencia, por ello escogí un clavel blanco para dártelo a ti en ese día tan especial, pensaba la pelinegra mientras su vista se posaba en un bello clavel blanco que estaba en un vaso con agua sobre una pequeña mesa de madera.

 **Habitación de Gokú:**

Un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado giraba de un lado para otro en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando de repente decidió quedarse acostado de espaldas con la mirada fija en el techo cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente: Rosas, si una rosa, a Milk le fascinas las flores y una rosa es tan bella como ella, eso es mañana me levantare muy temprano para ir al bosque y buscar en el la rosa más bella que haga juego con tu belleza mi querida amiga.

Mientras el jovencito pensaba en la rosa que le daría a su amiga el rostro de la bella jovencita apareció en su cabeza haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran nuevamente.

¿Qué me pasa, acaso me estoy enfermando?, dijo Gokú sentándose de impulso en su cama al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

Luego de algunos minutos ya con los latidos de su corazón normalizados el apuesto jovencito se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Gokú se levantó de su cama en cuanto sintió el trinar de las aves anunciando el amanecer.

Tengo que ir al bosque por la rosa, pensaba Gokú mientras se alistaba rápidamente.

Una vez cambiado el apuesto jovencito salió a la velocidad de un rayo de la pequeña cabaña sin que la pelinegra sintiera sus pasos y se dirigió al bosque.

 **Minutos después:**

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba mirando cada una de las flores que habían cerca de un bello lago.

Que hermosas flores, pensaba Gokú mientras caminaba en medio de un hermoso campo de flores que estaban al borde un bello lago

Esta, esta es la indicada, esta rosa, es perfecta, dijo Gokú mirando una bella rosa de color rosado al tiempo que acercaba con cuidado una de sus manos para tomarla.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra se encontraba en su modesta casita, colocando un delicioso pastel de manzana que había preparado en un pequeño canasto mientras pensaba: le diré a Gokú que en este día tan especial desayunemos en el borde del lago.

La pelinegra cubrió el pequeño canasto con un mantel, luego de ello fue a su habitación y tomo el bello clavel blanco que estaba en un vaso de agua mientras pensaba: Se lo daré en el lago.

Luego de ello la pelinegra salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había dejado el pequeño canasto.

Aquí te dejare, voy a despertar a Gokú para ir al lago, el amanecer es hermoso allá, dijo Milk, colocando el bello clavel sobre el canasto antes de ir a paso rápido a la habitación de su amigo.

 **Bosque:**

El jovencito de cabello alborotado miraba con detenimiento la hermosa rosa que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras pensaba: ¿En qué momento debo dársela?.

El pensamiento del apuesto jovencito fue interrumpido por una dulce voz que él conocía bastante bien.

¡Gokú¡ ¡Gokú¡ ¿dónde estás?, escucho el joven de cabello alborotado mientras colocaba sus rosa en el pasto al tiempo que pensaba: Es Milk pero que hace por aquí tan temprano.

¡Gokú¡ no juegues conmigo, dime ¿dónde estás?, decía la dulce voz.

En el lago Milk, en el lago, dijo Gokú rápidamente.

No te muevas de allí voy para allá, escucho el jovencito.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera una bella jovencita pelinegra que llevaba su cabello suelto, vestía un sencillo vestido color rosa y sostenía con sus delicadas manos un pequeño canasto llego junto a él.

Hoy desayunaremos aquí, dijo Milk sonriendo.

¿Aquí?, dijo Gokú intrigado.

Si por ser un día especial, celebraremos nuestra amistad rodeados de lo que más amamos la naturaleza, ¿no te gusta mi idea?, dijo Milk con dulzura.

Sí, me encanta, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Bueno, iré colocando el mantel para poner el pastel y la bebida que prepare, decía Milk mientras se sentaba en el pasto para colocar un pequeño mantel al tiempo que el joven de cabello alborotado se sentaba frente a ella mientras cubría la rosa con unas ramas que estaban en el pasto.

Luego de algunos minutos ya con el mantel sobre el pasto y sobre este el pastel, un par de vasos y una pequeña jarra, la pelinegra empezó a partir el mismo.

Huele delicioso Milk, dijo Gokú.

Te daré una rebanada muy grande por este día especial, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras colocaba una generosa porción de pastel en un pequeño platito y se lo alcanzaba al apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Gokú mientras observaba a la pelinegra cortar su tajada para ella.

Ahora si a comer, dijeron los pelinegros mientras sonreían.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya con la jarra vacía, el pastel terminado, una nerviosa pelinegra miro a su apuesto amigo y dijo: Me gustaría ver el lago por algunos minutos.

Pues veámoslo Milk, dijo Gokú.

La pelinegra tomo de manera disimulada el clavel que estaba dentro del canasto ya vacío al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello alborotado tomaba la rosa que había ocultado bajo unas ramas y juntos caminaron hacia el borde del lago donde se sentaron uno junto al otro.

¡Gokú¡ ¡Milk¡ dijeron los pelinegros girando sus rostros posando sus miradas sobre la del otro.

¿Dime?, dijo Gokú sonriendo ante ello.

Quiero desearte un ¡Feliz día de San Valentín¡ dijo la jovencita algo ruborizada mientras le mostraba un hermoso clavel blanco que tenía en sus manos.

¿Es para mí?, dijo sorprendido Gokú.

Si, este clavel me recordó a ti, es tan pura como tu alma y su solo color me transmite esa paz, tranquilidad y seguridad que solo tú me trasmites, dijo Milk con dulzura.

¡Gracias¡ yo también te tengo un regalo, dijo Gokú mientras recibía el clavel con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le mostraba a la pelinegra una bella rosa de color rosado.

¿Es mía?, dijo emocionada la pelinegra mientras la recibía.

Sí, me pareció la más bella de todas y pensé que haría juego con tu belleza, te la doy como símbolo del gran cariño y admiración que siento por ti, dijo Gokú mientras miraba con detenimiento el rostro de su bella amiga al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más y más.

Cariño y admiración, dijo Milk con nostalgia mientras bajaba la mirada.

¡Te quiero Milk¡ dijo Gokú haciendo que la jovencita levantara su rostro y al hacerlo su vista se conectara con la de su joven amigo y ambos jovencitos como jalados por la fuerza de un imán acercaron sus rostros lentamente al tiempo que sus miradas se teñían de carmín al sentir los labios de ellos juntarse con timidez al tiempo que la rosa y el clavel que sostenían en sus manos cayeran juntas una sobre otra al pasto mientras ellos se besaban con torpeza. No supieron cómo, solo supieron que lo que sintieron en ese momento fue algo mágico, tan mágico como aquel primer dulce beso entre los dos, un beso que recordarían para siempre pues fue en una fecha muy especial.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que lleguen a leer este pequeño one shot por el día de San Valentín¡

Espero y esta fecha especial en la cual no solo se celebra el amor de pareja sino también la amistad la pasen muy lindo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
